Being Nonchalant
by sayuki-hime
Summary: He had the same careless demeanor that made her wonder why she had been so careless herself. Read at your own risk. X3


For many shinigami, any other day - indeed, this particular day as well - would have passed uneventfully - normal, even. But for Ise Nanao, every day was far from uneventful, and definitely far from normal. But then again, everything was routine.

Mornings usually comprised of breakfast in her small, homely quarters, before setting off on her never-ending quest to seek out Kyouraku Shunsui, the Eighth Division taichou, who seemed to have a love, or a talent, of disappearing on some trivial whim. Usually, he enjoyed taking naps on the roof, but today proved exceptionally frustrating for the young fukutaichou.

After hours of fruitless searching, she finally allowed herself to admit that her taichou had her beaten - just this once. She had been so careful, meticulously searching every possible nook and cranny for even the slightest sign of the probably drunk captain. She had failed this time, and Ise Nanao was not one to bow her head to failure.

Holding her head high and cradling her book, Nanao allowed herself to keep an almost nonchalant eye out in case her taichou decided to re-appear. Walking with a purposeful stride, any passing shinigami would have no idea that in fact, Nanao did not know where she was going. Just one step at a time, she figured, observing every step of the way.

She wandered from division to division, sometimes quick-stepping onto the sun-warmed roofs for a better view. One by one she cleared the division grounds and barracks, but to no avail. With a final glance around the Tenth Division barracks, she sighed inwardly, and then stepped into the eleventh division grounds.

It was the usual with the Eleventh Division – Nanao could feel the reiatsu of the Eleventh Division shinigami gathered in the training barracks. There was, however, one stray reiatsu – one that was usually accompanied by another, livelier one. That small, bubbly reiatsu was missing from its grim counterpart's side this day.

Nanao heard him even before she saw him. He had been stalking the corridors, grunting in his usual, careless manner. His incapability to detect reiatsu, however, resulted in his not noticing the young fukutaichou until he almost crashed into her at a corner.

"Che." Zaraki Kenpachi stared down at her from his great height. She had been right – the pink bob was missing from the Eleventh Division taichou's shoulder.

"Zaraki-taichou," she said, more out of habit that politeness, returning his stare evenly. It was more for her image as well – no one could say that Ise Nanao was intimidated by Zaraki Kenpachi, who was probably more powerful than her own taichou. In truth, Nanao was probably more afraid that she would allow herself to admit.

"Che," Kenpachi grunted again, not out of acknowledgement, and somehow, Nanao detected a hint of disgust.

"Zaraki-taichou, have you seen Kyouraku-taichou?" Nanao asked, hating the fact that she had to ask someone where her own taichou was. And Kenpachi responded just as she had expected – nonchalantly.

"He's your taichou, isn't he? So that makes him your responsibility, not mine." His eyes wandered, his hand straying to the hilt of his zanpaktou, carelessly fingering the oddly-shaped guard. "Have you seen that Yachiru, though?"

"She's your fukutaichou, isn't she? So that makes her your responsibility, not mine." The reply was out before Nanao could even consider her words. Kenpachi glanced at her, almost carelessly.

"Che."

"Pedophile," was Nanao's immediate thought, but she knew well enough to keep that thought to herself. "Excuse me, then, Zaraki-taichou," she said, and started past.

His nonchalant grunt should not have meant anything to her, but it made her stop in mid-step. Somehow, it felt familiar. She turned to consider the Eleventh Division captain again, clutching her book close to her.

"What do you have in that book, anyway?" Kenpachi's question came to her as a shock, and for a moment, she could not speak, let alone breathe. When it became apparent that Nanao would not, could not, answer him, Kenpachi grunted again. "Che."

One thought kept revolving in Nanao's mind as she watched Kenpachi grasp the hilt of his zanpaktou. He had the same careless demeanor that made her wonder why she had been so careless herself. Kenpachi reminded her of Shunsui, that was certain. Less flirtatious, maybe, for Kenpachi had never really expressed any interest in any of the female shinigami wandering the Court of Pure Souls. Or was it because of the lack of them in his own division? Either way, there was something growing in Nanao that she could not ignore any longer.

Kenpachi glanced at Nanao again, who promptly blushed, looked away and pushed up her glasses. "Che." Zanpaktou over shoulder, he stalked off, leaving the confused fukutaichou drowning in her own thoughts.

Nanao decided it would be best if she returned to her quarters. Who knew, maybe her own taichou might have made his way back already.


End file.
